There More to the Eye Than There Seems
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: A mysterious girl and her cabbit, both injured, cause a little trouble for the group. They handle her easy enough, but why does she look like Ryoko?
1. A Hostage Situation

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody who was ever on the show.  
  
Author's note: This is my first attempt at a Tenchi fic, so be kind. This is supposed to take place sometime after Tenchi Universe.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was a very calm day, which was unusual for the certain house in which Tenchi lived, being stalked by the girls that lived with him. Tenchi was with Sasami and Ryo-Ohki in the carrot patch, Washu had sealed herself in her lab, Mihoshi was seated on the couch, reading a magazine, Kiyone and Ayeka had made themselves useful by cleaning the kitchen, and Ryoko was up in a tree, attempting to sneak in a nap. From her perch she could see Tenchi, Ryo-Ohki, and Sasami, busily harvesting carrots. She stretched out on her branch, then dozed off.  
  
~  
  
Above earth-  
  
A dark gray colored spaceship hurtled through space, out of control. The ship was almost shaped like a giant spike ball, with sharp points going in every direction. Inside, loud, painful meowing was coming from the ship. Standing in front of the main view screen, a young woman stood with both hands on two floating spheres. Her long, almost spiky lavender hair reached her thighs and was partly tied up with a dark gray hair tie. The ship shook again, almost knocking her over.  
  
"Miy-Ohki! What's wrong with you?? Why can't you regain control??"  
  
The ship shuddered again.  
  
"MEEEEEOWWWWWW!" came its pitiful wail of pain.  
  
The young woman looked up to see a blue and green planet in the view screen. They were going to crash.  
  
"Miy-Ohki! We're going to crash! Hang on, I'll try to get us out of it!"  
  
She desperately tried to pull her and her ship away from the planet, but the controls weren't responding.  
  
"It's not working! Once we're in the atmosphere, I'm going to jump out, then you can go back to Cabbit form, and you might not be injured too much from the fall! Don't die on me, Miy-Ohki!" She ran out of her post and to the exit. She continued to watch the view screen, waiting for just the right moment...  
  
"NOW!" She slammed on the "Open" button, opening the door. The wind sucked her though, throwing her away from her ship.  
  
"MEEEEEEEOOOOWWWWWW!!" the ship wailed in distress, then seemingly disappeared.  
  
~  
  
Ryo-Ohki, in cabbit form, was happily munching away on a carrot when one ear picked up. She stopped munching and turned to where she heard the sound.  
  
"Meow?"  
  
Sasami stopped working and turned towards Ryo-Ohki. "What is it Ryo-Ohki? Do you hear something?"  
  
Tenchi also stopped. "Is someone coming?"  
  
Ryo-Ohki turned towards the forest. "Meow!" she meowed at them, then started running full speed.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki!" called Sasami as she and Tenchi started to run. "Wait for us!"  
  
All the noise woke up Ryoko. She turned to see Ryo-Ohki running into the forest, followed by Sasami and Tenchi. 'Well,' she thought. 'If Tenchi's going, I'd better go too.' With that, she got up and jumped down from the branch, following the running group.  
  
Ryo-Ohki ran a couple yards, then stopped. Sasami, Tenchi, and Ryoko stopped beside her. Ryo-Ohki sniffed the air, then lifted her ears like little radars, searching for noise. She then bounded forward again, and the rest followed.  
  
~  
  
The young woman slowly pushed herself up from the ground with her right arm. A long scratch ran down her cheek. When she managed to get on her feet, she let out a small groan of pain. The tree broke her fall. Unfortunately, so did her left arm. Her tight, dark gray tank top, which only went to the bottom of her ribcage, had a large tear along her back. Her tight, gray pants, however, seemed untouched except the dirt from the ground. Favoring her left arm, she unsteadily walked in a random direction. "Miy-Ohki! Miy-Ohki, where are you?!"  
  
A couple minutes later, she did find Miy-Ohki. The dark gray cabbit was lying on her stomach, eyes half closed, both sets of feet sprawled out, and ears flat. Almost tripping over a log, the young woman ran over to her and got down on her knees, gently picking up the cabbit. "Miy-Ohki! Are you alright?"  
  
The cabbit just weakly meowed in reply.  
  
The young woman rested the cabbit in the nook of her right arm, then started to walk again. "Hang on, I'm going to find us a safe place to rest, at least until you get better."  
  
She kept on walking until she heard a yell coming from behind her.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki! Wait for us!"  
  
Glancing behind her, the young woman couldn't see anyone. Her nearly lime green eyes darted around. Then, without a moment's hesitation, ran forward. The going was slow, with her left arm hanging at her side and her right arm holding her cabbit. Swerving around trees, jumping over logs, and ducking under leaves slowed her down even more. Her hair occasionally caught on branches, which she had to untangle and lost a lot of distance between her and her pursuers. While she was attempting to untangle her hair for the fifth time, a brown cabbit, just a little bigger than hers, burst from a bush and stopped just a few feet away from her. The young woman froze. The cabbit looked up at her, then arched its back, ears straight up, and hissed. Managing to untangle her hair, she turned and ran just as three humans ran up to the cabbit. She didn't stick around to see what the humans looked like. She turned and ran, still trying to get away.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki! Wait! You're heading straight for the cliff!"  
  
Sure enough, the young woman slid to a halt just before she reached the edge. She was trapped.  
  
The brown cabbit appeared a second later, followed by the humans.  
  
The young woman set Miy-Ohki down behind her, then stretched her right arm in front of her, her hand in a fist. A thin red beam came from her palm, getting longer until it passed her head. She swung it in front of her, warding off her pursuers.  
  
"Stay away! I'm warning you!"  
  
The humans kept coming. Panic settling in, she saw a smaller human, female, about 11 or 12 years old. She had long blue hair that was in pigtails. The young woman jumped close to her, put her in a headlock with her good arm, then jumped back. The cabbit and the male of the group, who had short black hair except for a small ponytail in the back, stepped forward. She tightened her headlock on the girl, who was squirming to get free.  
  
"Tenchi!" she cried.  
  
Just then, Miy-Ohki bound forward and arched her back, ears straight up, and hissed at them, protecting her master and her hostage. She kept her right front paw up and off the ground, despite being in obvious pain. Ryo- Ohki jumped in front of her, also hissing.  
  
While the two cabbits were having their hissing fight, Tenchi sized up his opponent. To his surprise, she appeared to be a 15-year-old girl that looked a lot like Ryoko.  
  
It was Sasami's squirming that knocked the teenager off balance. She instinctively stepped back to stable herself, but instead stepped over the edge. The sudden falling made her cry out in surprise, and let go of Sasami to grab onto the edge with her right hand. Sasami fell out of Tenchi's sight.  
  
"Sasami!"  
  
Both cabbits stopped hissing and ran to the edge, along with the other two humans, and looked down.  
  
The teenager was hanging on by one hand. Sasami clung onto her feet with an almost vice-like grip.  
  
"Tenchi!"  
  
"Sasami! Hang on!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: Well, let me know what you think. 


	2. Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone who was ever on the show.  
  
Author's note: Second chapter.  
  
* * * *  
  
Miy-Ohki ran over to her owner and attempted to pull her up, but didn't help. Her hand was still slipping.  
  
"Well?? Are you going to help Miss Pigtails or what??" the teenager asked through gritted teeth.  
  
Tenchi took her hand and started to pull. Ryoko and the two cabbits joined in, and started pulling them up.  
  
With one final heave, both the teenager and Sasami came up and over the edge, landing heavily on the ground. The teenager had landed on her left arm. Rolling onto her back, she clutched her left arm and loudly cried out in pain. Sasami leapt up onto her feet and ran to Tenchi, attaching herself around his waist.  
  
"Thank you for saving my life, Tenchi!" she said as she tightened her grip.  
  
"Sasami..." said Tenchi as his face started turning blue. "Let go... can't breathe..."  
  
Ryoko stepped over to the teenager, her own red beam saber in hand. Miy- Ohki jumped between her and her master, hissing.  
  
"No Miy-Ohki... down girl..."  
  
Miy-Ohki stopped and looked at her master in confusion. "Meow?"  
  
The girl was still clutching her arm. She spoke through clenched teeth.  
  
"I'm caught. I can't fight. Run and save yourself. I can try to hold them off as long as I can."  
  
The cabbit looked down at her, then jumped onto her stomach. She meowed in defiance. "Meow!" She then continued to hiss and spit at Ryoko, right front paw still in the air.  
  
Ryoko pointed her beam saber at the girl's neck. "Come on, get up."  
  
The girl slowly used her right arm to get up. Miy-Ohki jumped off the best she could. As soon as her master was on her feet, she jumped up and the girl caught her with her right arm.  
  
Ryoko gave her a shove towards Tenchi. "Move it."  
  
"I'm going!" she growled.  
  
"Is this really necessary, Ryoko?" asked Tenchi, raising an eyebrow at the girl's treatment.  
  
Ryoko glared at the girl. "Would you much rather she continues taking Sasami hostage?" she asked as she hovered her beam over her shoulder.  
  
"Well, it's not like she's going to be our prisoner," he reasoned.  
  
"I can fix that."  
  
"Be nice, Ryoko!" Sasami took sides with Tenchi. "They're both hurt, we can at least let them get better first."  
  
"I think Washu could help us out with that," said Tenchi, glancing at the girl with her cabbit. "She does kinda look like you, Ryoko."  
  
Ryoko glared at Tenchi, then looked at the girl. "What's your name?"  
  
The girl looked at her. "Miyoko." Miy-Ohki tried to climb up onto her shoulder, but wasn't getting very far using only one paw. Miyoko gave her a small boost until she was steadily perched up close to her neck.  
  
"Come on Miyoko. Let's go then."  
  
~  
  
Ayeka was sweeping the steps when they returned. Sasami ran ahead.  
  
"Ayeka!" She latched herself to her sister.  
  
Ayeka looked surprised. "My goodness, Sasami, what has gotten into you?"  
  
Ryoko snorted as she walked by, following Miyoko. "Eh, a near death experience will do that to you."  
  
It took a moment for that comment to click in her mind. Then...  
  
"WHAT??"  
  
Ayeka ran into the house to see Ryoko pounding on Washu's laboratory door. Kiyone and Mihoshi were sitting on the couch. A few moments later, Washu stepped out.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked irritably. "I was working on something important."  
  
Tenchi explained what happened, then Washu walked over to Miyoko. She studied her carefully, then said, "You and Miy-Ohki will have to come to my lab. Ryoko, you Ryo-Ohki too."  
  
Ryo-Ohki hopped over to Washu. Ryoko looked at Washu in disbelief. "What? Why me?"  
  
Washu glared at her. "Don't ask questions. Just come on."  
  
Growling something under her breath, Ryoko followed them to Washu's lab.  
  
~  
  
Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki both stood behind Washu as she typed up something on one of her computers. Miyoko and Miy-Ohki both sat on a table. Miy-Ohki's right front leg was wrapped up in a bandage. Miyoko's left arm was tightly wrapped up from the elbow up. Washu had taken blood samples from all four of them and was now analyzing each.  
  
The door to Washu's lab slowly opened. Tenchi and Sasami quietly stepped in. After shutting the door, they traveled deeper into the lab.  
  
"Little Washu?" called out Tenchi.  
  
"Over here, Tenchi."  
  
He followed the sound until he saw Washu in front of a computer. "Things going okay down here?" he asked.  
  
Washu turned and smiled at him. "Tenchi, I'm glad you came down. I wanted to show you something." She stepped aside to let Tenchi see. Sasami stayed beside Ryo-Ohki, who started to lean on her, wanting attention.  
  
Tenchi looked at the computer. There were four strands of DNA on the screen; two on the left, and two on the right.  
  
"The two DNA strands on the left are samples of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki's DNA. The two on the right are Miyoko and Miy-Ohki's DNA. Notice anything about them?"  
  
Tenchi studied the four pieces of DNA carefully. "They look alike," he said.  
  
"Exactly. That means that they're most likely related. In their case, they're sisters."  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's note: I had to be sneaky like that. Next chapter coming soon. 


End file.
